Who Says Stories Cannot Bring Things To Life?
by Faithless-Demon
Summary: Ten years ago, the dragons left Berk for the Hidden World after their way of life was threatened by war. Now Hiccup makes a stunning discovery with his daughter that may change everything for Berk once again. (post HTTYD:THW-There are possible spoilers in this fic for the third movie, although it is all based off trailer and promo shots and pure speculation on my part.)
1. Chapter 1

"...and the dragons left."

"Left? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, Myra."

"But you know everything!" Myra protested, turning her wide blue-green eyes up at her father.

Hiccup smiled gently, brushing his daughter's curly, honey blonde hair out of her face and propping her up in his lap to stand on his crossed legs.

"That's not true," He corrected. "I may know a lot, admittedly less than your Uncle Fishlegs-" At this, Myra giggled as her father grinned teasingly in return. "-but most things remain a mystery still, even to me, and even to your mother."

Myra's gaze locked his own, curiosity and innocence swirling in their turquoise depths. With a short, "I don't agree, but okay", Myra hopped off Hiccup's lap and skipped over to the edge of their campsite, looking around at the wildlife as she went. Hiccup watched her go, a wistful look on his face as his pride and joy ran around and played with the surrounding flora, giggling as she went.

When the dragons had left ten years before, Hiccup thought Berk would never recover- both economically and emotionally. Although the economy of Berk had since been revived, the emotional tether left by the dragons seemed to be forever left unrequited. However, ever since Myra had been born, the hole left by the dragons had been filled in Hiccup and Astrid's hearts, as well as many of Berk's. While nothing could ever replace their reptilian friends, each of the original riders' children had gradually brought joy once more to the tribe.

"They _all_ left?"

Myra's young voice broke HIccup out of his daydream. Focusing on where his daughter had wandered, he spotted her a few feet into the forest, crouched, and staring at something intently.

"Yes?" Hiccup said, baffled by her question. Pushing himself off the ground, he stumbled, then caught his footing and walked over to where Myra was now hovering on the edge of the trees, cradling something large in her spindly arms.

"Myra, what in-"

Whatever Hiccup was going to say died in his throat when his daughter turned around and approached her father, hugging the creature to her chest with a large smile painted on her face and shining eyes. Her arms couldn't completely hold the animal, small as it was, about the size of what Hiccup remembered a Terrible Terror being. Its' small body had a triangular head and disproportionate bat-like wings along with a tail that swished back in forth in content, crooning in a heart wrenchingly familiar way. However, the oddest part of the small thing was its color. The scales were almost shimmery in the noon sun, an odd but beautiful marble coloring of black, white, and gray.

"Oh my gods," Hiccup breathed, eyes wide in awe as he took in the sight before him.

The little dragon seemed to hear him, turning its wide head to gaze at him with almost unnaturally large eyes, one a deep aqua and the other a weirdly familiar forest green. It cocked its head, watching the new arrival curiously. Myra carefully placed the baby on the ground, laughing joyfully as it playfully raced around her feet, a gummy smile on its face. After a moment or so, it ran over to Hiccup, stumbling over its large wings, but still smiling that wide gummy grin.

Still in shock, Hiccup numbly let the baby sniff his prosthetic and nuzzle his leg. He crouched down, scratching its head gently.

"This is… impossible." Hiccup murmured, trailing off as the dragon continued to nuzzle him, enjoying the viking's touch.

However, not a moment later, a deafening roar echoed across the clearing causing both Hiccup and Myra to freeze.

Glancing oh-so-slowly to his right, Hiccup met the hardened gaze of light blue eyes with slitted black pupils. The dragoness soon followed, arching her back and glaring down the viking who dared to touch her hatchling. She was pure white, although patches of her scales shimmered in the sun, much like her offspring, and her body was more slender than Toothless' had been. She was hissing, charging up her plasma in preparation to fire.

Chancing a look at the baby, Hiccup saw it recognize its mother but just stared at her, unmoving. He looked back at Myra, who was still frozen a foot or so away from him, unsure of what to do.

"Myra?"

"Y-yeah, Dad?"

" _Don't. Move."_

Myra nodded, watching as her father approached the new dragon.

"H-hey there, girl," Hiccup said, spreading his hands toward the dragoness. "We're not going to hurt you, trust me."

The angry mother just bared her teeth, growling low, and shifted her body, raising her wings to show their vast wingspan. With that motion, she exposed her right side and Hiccup felt his knees nearly give out as realization hit him.

"Luna?" He breathed quietly, his voice almost a whisper as his gaze took in the large scar. It spanned from just beside her wing joint, running along below the wing itself and was the only imperfection upon the Light Fury.

Luna stared unflinchingly at Hiccup, eyes still narrowed, but now protecting her scarred side, preventing the humans from seeing the souvenir she had from the battle with Grimmel. She had no reaction to the name they had given her, back when everything was thought to go as planned.

Back when the dragons weren't going to be forced to leave.

Back when Luna still trusted humans.

Hiccup swallowed harshly, holding out a hand to calm the Light Fury down. "Luna, we aren't going to hurt you, or your baby."

The plasma continued to charge as Hiccup stepped closer, and the hissing grew louder when she caught sight of the scabbard at Hiccup's side. Without pause, Luna lunged, snarling, and was just milliseconds away from firing her plasma.

And then she froze.

Mid-leap, Luna suddenly flared out her wings, stopping her attack and lowering herself back to the ground. Staring in wonder, Hiccup watched as her hatchling ran over to her, Luna caring for her baby gently.

Another roar joined the clearing and Hiccup spun around, coming face to face with a breathtakingly familiar dragon.

* * *

 **So how's this? Kinda excited to finally get this published, especially since I haven't been active on here since like... ever.  
I named the Light Fury "Luna" based off the Seadragon from the books, and there will be mild book spoilers in either the next chapter or the one after so be careful if you haven't read the books!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always forget my disclaimer. Oops...  
I don't own these characters, just my own copies of the books and movies along with the plot! (Although how long I can say that without being called out is up for debate...)**

* * *

A large Night Fury, glowing blue around his head and down his spine, was staring down the viking chief. Piercing forest green eyes identical to Hiccup's own met his gaze curiously but were laced with caution as his long tail swished back and forth along the ground behind him. His left tailfin was missing, but the remains of a metal, leather, and scale prosthesis hung in its stead.

Hiccup was stunned speechless yet again, mouth agape, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Toothless?"

The name was barely louder than a whisper, but the amount of emotion placed on it made it weigh heavy upon the silent clearing.

At the sound of not only the name, but also the well-known voice, the Night Fury's pupils dilated to give it a puppy-ish appearance and all tension ran out of its body. That oh-so-cute gummy smile appeared on his face, and Toothless bounded over to tackle his former rider and best friend to the ground in a flurry of licks.

For once, Hiccup didn't complain at the show of affection and simply laughed joyously with shining eyes. Toothless continued his assault but moved away a moment later, allowing his rider to sit up, and lowering his head so that Hiccup could pet him.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup smiled through his tears, rubbing his old friend's scaly head and scratching that one spot behind his ear flaps. "I missed you, y'know."

Toothless cooed, nuzzling into Hiccup's palm briefly before turning to Luna, growling and crooning at his mate. They traded words, and the dragoness calmed slowly, hesitantly approaching Hiccup.

Hiccup watched her, careful not to move or else risk setting the poor dragon off again. But Luna came of her own accord, silently and cautiously, sniffing Hiccup's hair and then nuzzling it before huffing in affirmation. Reaching up a hand, Luna allowed Hiccup to rub her face tenderly. She was purring not moments later, leaning into his caring and considerate touch.

The hatchling ran back to a shocked Myra, rubbing its head incessantly against her legs and purring contentedly. Nevertheless, she scooped up her new friend and stared into its friendly heterochromatic eyes. Deciding the baby was a girl, she hugged the dragon close and starting walking a bit closer to her father and the two large Furies.

Hiccup was still smiling, tentatively watching Luna as she progressively got more comfortable with his presence and trilled happily at him and Toothless. Toothless was watching them both happily before noticing Myra as she came closer, holding his daughter in her small arms.

Crooning, he nudged his former rider and pointed his head toward the two girls. Hiccup took notice and smiled widely, standing up and beckoning Myra closer to Toothless and Luna.

"Myra, remember how I told you about my best friend?"

Myra looked at her father, then turned her curious gaze to the large black dragon who was taking in her small form.

"Toothless?" She questioned. Hearing his name, Toothless gave her a gummy grin and lowered his head to the small girl, getting an idea of her scent before turning to look at his rider with a questioning gaze.

"That's right, Myra," Hiccup said, smiling. "Meet Toothless, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

Toothless trilled, nudging the girl with his nose, making her giggle.

"Bud, meet Myra. Astrid and I's pride and joy," Hiccup introduced, absentmindedly touching Luna's head in reassurance as she hovered beside him, hesitant at his daughter's appearance.

Myra smiled a toothy grin at the dragon who returned it before lowering himself to the ground, an invitation to get on. After a brief struggle, and Hiccup serving as a support, she climbed on and steadied herself, laughing.

"He's so cute!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hands over his ear flaps and making sure the baby dragon in front of her didn't slide off as she purred.

Toothless huffed, rolling his eyes, making Hiccup chuckle. Even a decade later, and Toothless still detested being called "cute." The dragon shrugged it off, walking slowly to give the inexperienced girl her first ride on the back of a dragon without complaint. Watching his best friend interact with his daughter gave Hiccup a few moments of pause.

After ten years without the dragons, Berk had admittedly been a bit lost. They had lived with the creatures for seven years after all, and many had expected and believed that after Stoick had passed, and since Hiccup had become chief, the dragons would be with them forever. But then Grimmel arrived, bringing his seemingly endless armadas, and cages of enslaved dragons… and along with them, war. Unlike with Drago, there had been some warning, and after discovering Luna and, subsequently, the Hidden World, Berk had attempted to join their dragons in exile, living amongst their reptilian friends.

And then Grimmel's armada had hunted them down, captured Luna and Toothless, and caused a battle larger than that of the Bewilderbeasts. Many lives were lost on Berk's side: both dragon and human. Hiccup would never forget the moment his cousin Snotlout laid down his life to protect him and Toothless from a flaming arrow, shot by one of Grimmel's men. While his sacrifice was not in vain, and Grimmel had been executed by the Defenders of the Wing, the dragons were no longer safe, and Luna had been tortured before the vikings could rescue her. Her faith in humans was lost, just as quickly as it had been gained.

Sent on their way, Toothless had led the dragons to the Hidden World, and that was the last Berk had seen of them; flying into the horizon, led by their alpha and his mate.

The memory made Hiccup frown slightly, watching Toothless trot around with their daughters securely on his back. His gaze wandered down to the dragon's tail fin and its missing twin. A sudden realization made Hiccup freeze, his hand pausing atop Luna's head.

"You haven't flown in years, have you?"

Toothless froze just as Hiccup had, turning back to his viking and crooning sadly. He moved his tail into Hiccup's line of sight so he could observe the mangled object. Who knew how long the invention had held out.

"I'm sorry, bud," Hiccup said, leaning forward to take Toothless' head in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Toothless just licked his face, a clear expression that all was forgiven. Hiccup chuckled softly then wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, and the two best friends hugged for the first time in ten years.

* * *

 **Some bittersweet fluff this chapter, along with the book spoiler. Although, if y'all haven't even read the books, I'm not sure whether you guys would even catch it or not but *shrugs***

 **ANYWAY I want to thank the reviews I've already gotten on this, ah they made my Thanksgiving! Thanks guys! I will probably get the next chapter up again soon since this is already complete, I just need to copy and paste everything. Here's to hoping you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh I'm so happy you guys love this story! I'm so grateful for every review and fav and follow that I get, they encourage me to keep updating and keep writing! That being said, after this part there are only two more parts to this story. Sad, I know, but I felt that if I dragged it out too much, this story would lose its charm. That ALSO being said, I originally had this ended on last chapter so from this point on it is all kind of a "bonus" thing with getting a bit more lore and theories posted along with the dragons actually returning to Berk (spoiler.. i guess? but i think it was kind of obv)**

 **Also, uhm, disclaimer I guess: dont own any of the characters besides my OC Myra and NightLight's (Toothless/Luna pairing) duaghter.**

* * *

"Dad, can we bring 'em home?"

The question gave Hiccup pause. He pondered it, not saying anything for a while, simply petting Toothless with his left hand and Luna with his right in contentment. Then he chanced a look at his daughter who was laying on her back and staring at the sky with the hatchling curled up on her stomach, purring happily as Myra scratched her head.

Something pulled at Hiccup's heart and a lazy smile drifted across his face.

"Myra, I wish we could but I just don't know-"

All of a sudden, Toothless shifted and moved away, standing up to let out an earth shattering roar that echoed over the island. It was silent and still after, until the curious sound of wing beats reached Hiccup's ears and he looked up in amazement.

"Cloudjumper? Skullcrusher?" Hiccup asked incredulously as the two large dragons descended, flanked by the rest of Berk's dragons. "But I thought you all left…?"

His parents' former dragons excitedly hounded him for attention that he distractedly gave while watching the hundreds of dragons land. Myra edged closer to her father's side out of habit but giggled lightly when a blue and yellow Nadder stuck her head out, sniffing the girl curiously.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup exclaimed, eyes wide and happy at seeing his wife's old dragon. The Nadder purred at his voice but focused her attention on the girl who smelled so much like her blonde friend.

Hiccup looked around in wonder, his gaze eventually back on Toothless, who was watching his flock carefully.

"But why did you all come back?" Hiccup questioned.

Toothless approached his rider once more, dipping his head and lightly bumping his nose against Luna's side. Luna huffed and raised her wing, revealing part of her scar as Toothless gestured his head to her then looked back at Hiccup and shook his scaly head.

Staring at the two, it took Hiccup a moment to understand what his friend was saying and his lips turned into a bittersweet grin.

"You're the one who's been taking out those trappers down by Hysteria and the Murderous Islands, haven't you?"

The past eight years or so, there had been a sudden drop in the amount of dragon hunters and trappers within the archipelago as the dragons became sparser and sparser. Unfortunately, those left had fled to the edge of the archipelago, near Hysteria, and way too close for comfort to the Hidden World. Just a year or two ago, some of Berk's allies had reported back to the more inner tribes that the trappers had been inexplicably disappearing without any discernible cause.

But now, with Toothless giving him a wide gummy smile and nod of his head, Hiccup knew what had happened to the accursed remainder of hunters and trappers.

"Dad?"

Hiccup looked down, eyeing his daughter as she stared up at him with Toothless' daughter giving him an identical look of hope.

"Why can't the dragons come home with us?"

Hiccup smiled and glanced at Toothless. "Well, you guys came this far, I'm assuming it was to find us?" At Toothless and Stormfly's identical croons, his smile widened. "In that case, I guess Berk wouldn't mind having some old friends back, right bud? You and the flock ready to go home?"

Toothless simply pounced upon the viking chief, giddily licking his person.

That was answer enough.

* * *

 **So yeah this was kind of short, and the next one is a bit short as well, but it fits best I think for this story. Anyway, I will update again tomorrow and this will _most likely_ be completed Sunday. At the latest, Monday or Tuesday. But until then, see y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know I'm late getting this chapter out but I had some personal issues that I had to take care of so pretty much my entire Sunday was shot as was most of today. I'm just now able to sit down and get this chapter out, so I'm going to set the timetable for the next (and last) chapter for Friday as this week is packed for me and I won't have much time to update. This also applies to those of y'all who have read my other story "Learning To Fly", especially since I haven't started typing the next chapter yet.**

* * *

Now came the hard part.

Actually _getting_ the dragons to Berk.

For almost all the dragons, it was simple: just making sure they all stuck together. But as for the Alpha himself….

It was painfully obvious that the burden of carrying Toothless had been shared between Cloudjumper and the handful of Timberjacks and Typhoomerangs within the flock. So to relieve their extra weight and give Toothless his flight back, Hiccup had a plan.

"Hookfang?"

His cousin's dragon walked over, grunting at Hiccup attentively and approaching his crouched spot by Toothless' tail. Giving the poor dragon some gentle scratches in a decade late apology, Hiccup guided the dragon to Myra, immediately taking a liking to the small girl.

Looking back to Toothless' tail, Hiccup assessed his situation. While the gears and mechanical parts were still intact by some Odin given miracle, the connecting rod and the fin itself were long gone.

"Mind fetching me some leather and metal from our boat, Hookfang? It's down on that beach to the east," Hiccup asked, catching the Nightmare's attention once more. Nodding to Hiccup, the dragon took off.

Hiccup detached the remnants of the tail and its attachments, eyeballing the burn marks that had twisted the metal in spots, discoloring the silver. A shock of recognition ran through him and he looked up to glare at Toothless, huffing a laugh under his breath and shaking his head.

"Stubborn reptile."

Toothless rolled his eyes, chuffed, and then narrowed his dilated eyes at Hiccup playfully.

"Just like Snoggletog, eh?" He asked and gave Toothless an affectionate scratch as Hookfang returned, a bundle clutched in his talons.

Nodding his thanks to the dragon while rubbing his horn fondly, Hiccup then approached the bundle, unwrapping it and removing the enclosed leather, metal, and tools.

"Myra!" He called over his shoulder to his daughter, who was being fawned over by Stormfly and Meatlug. "Mind bringing Stormfly over here?"

Myra rushed over to her father, Stormfly and Meatlug hot on her heels and Toothless and Luna's daughter running circles around her feet.

Hiccup held a couple pieces of iron up to Stormfly, his hands covered with a pair of leather gloves that had been in the bundle with his tools. "Give me some heat, girl," He said and turned his head to the side to not be blinded as Stormfly complied. The iron melted just enough to be moldable, just the result Hiccup was looking for.

Grinning, he gave her a chin scratch. "Thanks girl," He said before beginning to reconstruct the tail fin. It was time-consuming and occasionally frustrating work, but the metal came together well enough until all it needed was to finish cooling so the leather could be attached.

"It's going to be automatic," Hiccup said. Toothless grumbled softly but stopped when Hiccup ran a hand down his side. "But I promise once we get back to Berk, I'll make a copy of the old saddle."

That seemed to satisfy Toothless, for he purred contentedly and then spun around, covering Hiccup with dragon saliva.

"Toothless! You _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless chortled at his rider, who was grumbling about the saliva messing up his clothes but was smiling as he wiped it off his face and hands. Laughing, Hiccup reached down and cut out the leather, carefully matching it up with the metal frame, and then attached it.

"Alright, bud, let's see if this works."

Hiccup began affixing the tail fin as Toothless held as still as possible as he watched. Moments later, the viking chief stepped back and the alpha dragon lifted his tail, extending his natural right fin… which was then matched by its artificial twin.

"Yes it worked!" Hiccup exclaimed, Toothless warbling beside him in excitement. "Myra, bring Luna and the hatchling over here."

Myra had yet again wandered off, this time playing with the baby Fury and slowly gaining the trust of Luna. As Hiccup watched his daughter play, he smiled fondly as she carefully approached Luna, instinctively taking the vulnerable pose that had since been immortalized within the tales of bards: her head down, looking toward the ground, and her hand extended but not yet touching the dragon, putting her full trust in the creature.

After a beat of Luna hesitating briefly, she nuzzled the girl's hand and let her rub her head gently, purring at the action. Smiling, Myra guided both Luna and her baby to Hiccup and Toothless excitedly.

"Did you see me, Dad?" She babbled with the excitement typical of one her age. "I earned her trust, just like the stories said you did!"

Hiccup laughed, ruffling her hair fondly. "Yes, sweetheart, I saw. You were incredible." At her father's praise, Myra's smile widened. "Now, why don't you give Luna her baby back and-"

"Stardust."

Hiccup blinked.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently.

Myra gestured to Toothless' daughter, who was now nuzzling her father. "Her name's Stardust."

A smiles slowly etched its way onto Hiccup's face. "Well, get Stardust to sit still and hand her off to Luna. Berk is waiting."

He looked back at Toothless and didn't need to say a word. The alpha roared, and each dragon took to the air while awaiting his command. Hiccup took one last look around, a realization hitting him and making him grin when he saw Luna retract her teeth and pick up Stardust, settling her in her gummy mouth. Myra hovered near them, unsure of where to go, but looking at the dragons in awe.

"Come here, Myra," Hiccup beckoned, gaining her attention. "Alright, now climb on Toothless like you did earlier… Yes, just like that. Now I'll be right behind you, making sure you won't fall." Hiccup instructed, steadying his daughter before gathering his tools and climbing on after Myra. He patted Toothless' side and their identical eyes locked joyously.

"Ready, bud?"

Toothless warbled affirmatively then crouched before taking off, the rest of Berk's flock following in his wake.

* * *

 **So last chap before the big ending! (Not really big, and i don't like how I ended it) but the story ends next chap!  
As for this, I hope this chapter answered your questions **_Rosalie Barvik_ **! I tried to drop hints earlier, but essentially that part was based entirely off the Annecy clip descriptions, the promo picture, and trailers.**

 _ **(Below may be possibly serious spoilers but it is speculation)**_

 **It's confirmed that Hiccup does set Toothless on his own at some point to track down the Light Fury. This is shown not only in the promo picture of Hiccstrid with the new tail, but also in one of the Annecy clips and it is clear that Toothless flies without Hiccup in the trailers; most prominently being the "Romantic Flight 2.0" scene from the October trailer. So I think it is kind of obvious that when the dragons leave, Hiccup is forced to take the tail he makes for Toothless to find the Light Fury and make it reinforced so that Toothless can go be Alpha and not worry about being grounded without his rider. I can see the scene playing out in my head (personally I think it will be directly after the scene where Hiccup says "It's time bud") but either way the tears will come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so, so, sorry this took so long to get out! I had this ready to post, but then school got crazy and I forgot my password for this account so~ *shrugs* What can ya do? But I'm here now- with the final chapter! Not entirely happy with it, even after two months, but I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Astrid was anxious.

Why?

She had no idea.

Nothing was going on in Berk that she was aware of: it wasn't Snoggletog, no birthdays were being celebrated, nor were any weddings being officiated. The only thing off was the fact that Hiccup had taken their daughter on a camping trip and the two were due back in a week or so.

Astrid was drifting about the main square of Berk where much of the tribe was gathered, buying and selling various goods or sharing gossip. Her blue-eyed gaze was unconsciously drifting to the clouds, much like she had done when the dragons still inhabited the island and Hiccup and Toothless would be late coming home. Her concern for the two never seemed to desist, even after Toothless and the dragons had left.

She still worried for her husband, and now for her daughter, but also for the Night Fury that had changed the village.

Astrid sometimes missed the dragons.

She suddenly shook herself mentally, turning her gaze out to the sparkling sea and placing a hand on her pregnant stomach, smiling wistfully to herself as she walked closer to the edge of the cliff that Berk rested upon. Breathing deeply, she took in the sea air and briefly closed her eyes, reminiscing about her first flight on Toothless.

Her ears rang with the haunting whistle that had streaked across the sky each time the dark dragon had flown, and the feeling of moist clouds slipping through her fingers on that first romantic flight….

Sighing, Astrid felt her and Hiccup's second child kick her relentlessly, bringing her back to reality as she opened her eyes, blinking away the memory.

And yet the whistle remained.

That ear-splitting screech that had at first serviced terror and legend and then become a beacon of comfort and safety for the tribe.

Astrid's brow furrowed in confusion, at first thinking she was just hearing things, or maybe her pregnancy was just messing with her, but then she scrunched her eyes, sweeping her gaze over the horizon. To her utter disbelief, a shape not unlike a large gray thundercloud was approaching Berk.

But Astrid knew better.

Her eyes widened and a large grin split her face as she observed the "cloud" and vaguely sensed other vikings surrounding her, namely the twins, Fishlegs, Valka, and Eret.

"Are those…" Eret began, an awed tone to his voice.

Astrid simply nodded, her joy overwhelming her as the first dragon to land on Berk in ten years touched down. It was a Stormcutter, one she recognized as Valka's companion Cloudjumper.

Sure enough, Valka let out a choked sob and ran forward, embracing her friend and leading to the first rider-dragon reunion of the day.

Soon after, dozens of dragons landed, including Barf & Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang. The two dragons rushed to their riders and the children who accompanied them while Hookfang simply approached Astrid, nuzzling her stomach gently and then blowing hot air into her hair before grunting and walking over to Spitelout, his rider's father.

Astrid watched sadly, chewing her lip, but was knocked out of her reverie by a familiar scaly nudge. Turning, she nearly cried when she was met by Stormfly who was sniffing her curiously and purring constantly at Astrid's touch.

"I missed you, girl," She said softly, cradling Stormfly's front horn and laughing as her Nadder nuzzled her stomach tenderly. "Careful, Stormfly."

Her dragon obliged but continued demanding love as dozens of other friends were reunited around the pair. Offhandedly, Astrid wondered where Toothless and Luna were, and with a huff of laughter wondered if her husband was behind the dragons' return.

Sure enough, not a moment later, the whistle of a Night Fury cut through the Berkian air. The vikings gazed up in awe, searching for the dragon of their chief and being rewarded by a too-fast-to-follow black blur that flew and spun overhead.

"Yeahhhh baby!"

Astrid let out a laugh of delight, gazing in amazement as Toothless soared above them, the telltale shape of his rider upon his back. However, a barely visible white shadow chased after the duo, roaring in triumph with Toothless.

The alpha flew closer to Berk, landing beside Astrid and revealing an ecstatic Hiccup, hair and beard comically windswept, holding a breathless Myra in his arms, her hair hopelessly tangled.

Berk collectively cheered at the dragons' reappearance but fell silent in awe when Luna landed, none of them having had the chance to observe her. The original plan had fallen apart too quickly, and the resulting battle had left her susceptible to human distrust.

Luna hovered close to her mate, completely tense in the presence of vikings, and refused to let their hatchling out of her mouth but suddenly relaxed when Hiccup's hand graced her back.

"It's okay, Luna," Hiccup reassured. "You're safe here."

Luna looked to Toothless for affirmation and got a comforting warble in response. Opening her mouth fully, Luna placed Stardust on Berk's soil where she promptly stumbled over to Myra.

"So," Astrid said, walking over to her husband and grinning as she watched her daughter. "I'm assuming you have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this?"

Hiccup smirked and looked around his tribe, observing the reunited pairs of friends and laughed lightly.

"You know me, m'lady," He said and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her closer. "I always know what I'm doing."

Astrid gave him a look, glaring at him and hitting his chest.

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. "Okay, not always." He admitted before gesturing to where the vikings were interacting with their dragons, more specifically Myra with Stardust. "But I think I did okay with this one."

Astrid smiled and leaned into his side as Toothless and Luna playfully chased Myra.

She sighed and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Yeah, you did, babe."


End file.
